Someone Like You
by DarkLuminescence
Summary: The remaining survivors of the 100 are separated when the grounders finally attack, holding nothing back. Left without a camp, without food, without ammunition, and only armed with an axe, Bellamy and Clarke find themselves having only each other to help stay alive as they search for the others.


It was a pretty quiet day for the camp, which left Bellamy on edge, considering they were at war and all. A surprise attack could happen at any second and he would be damned if he allowed the grounders to pull one past them… _again._

They already had experience on their side, along with knowledge. They had the upper hand and the only way the hundred would survive - _correction - _the only way the eighty six would survive would be by making the next move. Which he had successfully convinced Clarke in agreeing with.

Now it was time to plan. If only they had decided this sooner.

The attack came out of nowhere. One second the camp was busy, adding things to the wall, sorting out rations, and the next arrows were flying from the trees, along with spears of many different sizes. Kids were dying all around them, and all Bellamy could think to do was find his sister, and find Clarke.

Clarke was on the other side of the camp when Lauren - a fifteen year old girl - had a spear go right through her heart. Despite the fact that Clarke knew she was dead, she still searched for a pulse, her own heart pounding against her ribcage, getting faster by the second. She ducked down low, when an arrow flew over her head, missing her by a few inches. She grabbed hold of her gun, firing at a nearby grounder who was making his way through the bushes, and at another who was still in a tree. She watched as his lifeless body fell to the ground and a shiver went down her spine.

Killing was becoming too easy.

She searched the ground for Bellamy, for Octavia, Finn, Raven, Jasper and Monty, but all she could take in was the increasing numbers of grounders.

There were too many. They were outnumbered. The remaining survivors of the 100 decreased with each second.

They had to get out of there.

"RUN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The ones who were nearby moved at lightening speed, while others didn't bother waiting for her request - they were already gone. She kept shooting until there were no more bullets left and then she threw her gun to the ground.

A hand wrapped around her arm and she gasped.

"It's just me." She never thought she would be so relieved to hear Bellamy's voice. Instinctively she reached for him, making sure he was really alright.

"Where's Octavia?" She asked, knowing full well if he knew the answer to that, she would be by his side.

"She must have made a run for it." She could hear the desperation in his voice, and she hoped for his sake, and hers, that he was right.

Suddenly the smell of smoke filled the air. She turned and saw that the grounders had started a fire.

"We have to get out of here." Clarke grabbed hold of his arm, pulling him as she started to move faster. At first he was hesitant, but Octavia was nowhere in sight, and the camp was almost empty save for the bodies of their people.

"Bellamy, now!"

He nodded, finally, beginning to run, eyes resting on Clarke's back.

At first there were several people in front of them, faces they both recognized. But when more grounders jumped from the trees, Bellamy and Clarke were separated from them.

"This way!" Bellamy yelled, placing a hand on Clarke's shoulder and directing her toward the water.

They ran for what felt like hours alongside the river, but the grounders were relentless in their hunt for them. They were the leaders after all. Killing them would send the ultimate message if any of the others were to find them.

Maybe the grounders would string them up in front of whatever was left of their home.

"Bell-" Clarke could barley breathe, her legs burning from the exhaustion. He was feeling it just as much as she was, but their lives depended on them to keep moving.

That's when he saw an opportunity. Neither of them could swim, but the water wasn't too deep and it was going much faster down here. It would help them move quicker, while still giving them a bit of a break.

He took off his gun - there weren't any bullets left anyway - and tossed it to the ground.

"We're getting into the water."

Clarke nodded. She grabbed hold of Bellamy's arm as the water wrapped around their legs. It was cold, but it was a welcomed relief against her hot skin. Their feet awkwardly dragged against the bottom of the river as the water pushed them forward. The farther they got, the less they could make out the grounders. Clarke turned her head and noticed that they had stopped.

"They're not chasing us anymore." She yelled over the sounds of the water. Bellamy turned to look as well.

"Maybe we went far enough..." He shook his head a little, not quite convinced that that was the case.

That's when a bad situation got worse.

Both of them had been so distracted by the grounders stopping, that they didn't realize the water was getting faster...getting deeper. Suddenly Clarke couldn't feel the ground. She tightened her grip on Bellamy, using him as a way to hold her head above the water and turned around. Both of her eyes widened in fear.

"Bellamy!" She screamed, his name ripping through her throat. His head snapped in the same direction and he understood with perfect clarity why she was so scared.

There was a waterfall in front of them and they were headed straight for it.


End file.
